Now We've Met (We'll Meet Again)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Alicia met Charlie, and then she had to say goodbye. But they'd meet again. Fluffy AU!Meet-Cute


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Yule Ball:** 1\. Asking Out Your Date - write a meet-cute

 **Advent Calendar -** Door 17: Fuzzy Socks - write something fluffy

 **Character Showcase:** Charlie Weasley - (genre) family

 **Word Count:** 972

* * *

Alicia clutched her coat to her body, basking in the warmth from the thick material. She shivered before going inside the garden area of the supermarket.

She was looking for mulch to help keep her ground from being too soggy after the snow melted, and this was the last area that she was going to search for the day. Aliciary other store was sold out, so she was hoping for a different result this go around.

Glancing around at the people inside, Alicia searched for a worker. Spotting a man knelt near large packages of soil, Alicia assumed he was an employee and approached the redhead. She cleared her throat, hoping to catch his attention.

When he looked up at her, the man had taken Alicia's attention instead. His hair looked soft reaching the top of his back, and his muscles were defined in the shirt he wore. Her mouth was slightly open as he looked up at her with a curious expression.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and Alicia thought she would melt with the sound of his voice. She then had to realize he was asking her a question, and Alicia cleared her throat.

"A-Are you a worker h-here?" Alicia asked, clearing her throat for the second time to gather her composure.

Butterflies flew and shuffled in her belly, so she pressed a hand there, attempting to settle it.

A chuckle passed his lips. "Actually I'm not; I just come here often to help out," he explained, standing up and dusting his hands. "I'm Charlie Weasley."

Alicia wiped her hand on her coat before outstretching it for him to shake. "Alicia Spinnet," she replied.

Charlie gave her an easy smile before taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. Alicia let out a soft breath; his hand felt rough, but that wasn't much a bother to her.

"What were you needing?" Charlie asked, "Since you were asking for an employee."

Alicia shook out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yes, I was hoping to finally get my hands on some mulch."

"That, unfortunately, is out of stock here," he answered, "I helped restock the last of their batch a few hours ago, and they were gone quickly."

Alicia frowned, cursing under her breath. "I guess I'll have better luck next time, eh?"

Charlie shrugged. "I can still get you some," he said.

Alicia's brows rose. "How would you do that?"

"I could let you get some of mine I have at home," he replied.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Alicia protested.

Charlie scratched the back of his head. "It's a good thing that I am going to do it anyway." He smiled softly at her. "You can trust me; I'll take care of you."

* * *

Alicia rolled onto Charlie's side of the bed they shared, wrapping the covers around her body as she did so. Her smile was goofy-like as she wrapped an arm around the slightly toned stomach next to her.

They had been together for a month now, and they finally took things to a new level on the special occasion.

She grabbed Charlie's hand, intertwining their fingers. "You don't think it was too soon?" she asked softly.

Charlie ran a hand through her hair and shook his head. "It was a natural action to take, so it wasn't too soon at all," he said.

She continued to smile at him, cuddling into him. "I'm happy to hear that."

He cleared his throat, holding her close in the cuddle. "I do have information I want to share with you."

Alicia swallowed, feeling a drop in her stomach.

* * *

A sigh escaped Alicia's lips as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had been a little sick lately, hating the queasy feeling. She blamed the shellfish that they had eaten at dinner the week before and assumed it was food poisoning, so Alicia just had to wait it out.

Until then, she had to think about the words that told to her a month ago. The man she was growing to love was going to be drafted into the war; and there was nothing Alicia could do to stop it.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, and Alicia wanted to gag it right back out. She was gagging enough as it was.

* * *

Four months had gone by, and Alicia was dreading it. Charlie would be leaving, and

Alicia shook her head, hands caressing Charlie's shoulders. She looked into his soulful eyes with tears forming in her own. She didn't want him to go, but there was no choice in the matter of war.

And his love for exploring couldn't be denied. Alicia had taken that into account some time ago.

She sighed, moving her hands to caress her his cheeks. "Must you go?"

Charlie gave Alicia a soft yet reassuring smile. "Yes, I have to go."

A single tear streamed down her cheek. Charlie brushed the tear away with his finger and placed his other hand on her stomach.

"This isn't our last meeting, remember that."

Alicia nodded somberly. "I remember."

"I'll be back for you and our baby," Charlie said with an encouraging smile. He leaned and kissed her temple before walking towards the door with his satchel thrown over his shoulder. "I love you."

She watched him starting to leave out of the door, but Alicia couldn't let him down. She knew in her heart that they'd see each other once again, and that this was going to fly by. With one hand on her stomach, Alicia smiled softly as the door shut, and her love left for some time due to the war.

But he'd come back, she knew that to be true. "And I love you, Charlie Weasley," Alicia said to the already departed man. "Come back to me in one piece."


End file.
